This proposal is to study the phenomenology of childhood and adolescent depressions. This includes a clinical description of the child's or adolescent's premorbid personality, the onset of dysphoria, and any associated symptoms, duration of mood change and outcome in terms of mood and general functioning. The child and adolescent change and outcome in terms of mood and general functioning. The child and adolescent will be viewed from a developmental perspective. We will study possible precipitants of childhood depression, including stressful events, parental attitudes, and parental depression. We will try to classify depression in children and adolescents in a manner which has clinical relevance. We will try using the existing classifications for adult depressions as well as studying the possibility of a system unique to children and adolescents. We will do a double-blind drug study of children who are moderately or severely depressed on both an inpatient psychiatric unit and outpatient. We will look both at the efficacy of tricyclic medication with depressed children as well as predictors of success.